Daughter Villain Day
by Exotos135
Summary: It's that special when the daughters of villians can be like their fathers for one day, and while Doofenshmirtz is excited, Vanessa doesn't want to be like her father, how will this go? possibly Vanessa/Doofenshmirtz but there are no pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa's Room "9:00 AM"*

vanessa was sleeping in her room

*No Norm, I don't want cupcakes today* said Vanessa out loud while sleeping

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz kicked the door opened

*_Time to wake up!_* shouted Doofenshmirtz happily out loud

Vanessa screamed as she fell from her bed and hit the floor

*It's the great day Vanessa!* shouted Doofenshmirtz

*What? What day is it?* asked Vanessa as she got up

*_It's the Daughter Villain Day!_* replied Doofenshmirtz

*... Daughter Villain Day?* asked Vanessa confused

***Yeah!** It's that day when an evil Father who has an evil or kind-of-evil daughter, the daughter will do the Father's villain

stuff while the father teaches her how to do it* explained Doofenshmirtz

*It's a day you just made up isn't it?* asked Vanessa in a suspicious tone

*Of course not, it's in the "Special Villain Days" list* replied Doofenshmirtz as he showed Vanessa the list

Vanessa saw some of the activities until she found the "Daughter Villain Day"

*... And why are you so excited about it?* asked Vanessa

*Well, since I'm one of the few Tri-State Area treats-* replied Doofenshmirtz before being interrupted

*You can hardly be considered a treat* interrupted Vanessa

*... As I was saying, blah blah blah treats, I wanted to celebrate this day with you!* resumed Doofenshmirtz

*Dad I have plans today, can't you just make a robot girl who can pose as your daughter?* asked Vanessa

*Remember the last time I tried it?* asked Doofenshmirtz

Both tought about it for a moment and then cringed with disturbed looks on their faces

*Ever since then, I promised myself I would never make a robot girl ever again* said Doofenshmirtz

*Okay, you can't make a robot girl but-* said Vanessa before being interrupted

*Come on Vanessa, I'll show you how to make your own inator* interrupted Doofenshmirtz

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "9:30 AM"*

Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa were in the elevator and when the doors opened, they got out and Vanessa followed Doofenshmirtz to

many parts of inator laying on the ground

*These are the parts of an inator I was gonna work on today* said Doofenshmirtz while pointing at the inator parts

*Dad i-* said Vanessa before being interrupted

*You can name the inator anything you like as long as you know what it does* interrupted Doofenshmirtz

*_Dad!_* shouted Vanessa trying to tell Doofenshmirtz something

*The past is something I normally do, but I'll let you do it optionally* said Doofenshmirtz

*_**Dad! I don't wanna do this!**_* shouted Vanessa

*... What did you said?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*_I have plans for today, I know this is possibly a very important day for you, but I don't have the time to do this _

_"Daughter Villain Day" Thing with you!_* answered Vanessa

*... Oh* said Doofenshmirtz

*Don't get me wrong, I'm a bit evil, but I have other plans for today* said Vanessa

*I... understand* said Doofenshmirtz in a sad tone

Doofenshmirtz went slowly walking to the elevator as sad music played, Doofenshmirtz turned around and looked at Vanessa with

tearful eyes, with Vanessa returning the tearful eyes

*Norm stop that, you're making me feeling guilty* told Vanessa to Norm, who was playing a guitar

*Sorry* said Norm

Suddenly, Vanessa's cellphone ranged and Doofenshmirtz went to her daughter

*Who is it?* asked Doofenshmirtz

*It's Monty* answered Vanessa

Vanessa answered the phone

*Hello Vanessa? It's me Monty* said Monty

*Hi Monty, why do you call?* asked Vanessa

*I wanted to ask you if we could program our date for another time* answered Monty

*Why?* asked Vanessa

*My dad is having suspicions today and he is supporting of our pairing* replied Monty

*Oh, sure no problem* said Vanessa

*Thanks, bye* said Monty

*Bye* said Vanessa

Vanessa closed her cellphone

*Okay, we changed our date for some other time... I'll do that Villain Daughter thing* said Vanessa

*Well, we'll start with the inators part* said Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz started to teach Vanessa how to build her own inator


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*O.W.C.A Headquarters, Perry's Base "10:00 AM"*

Perry arrived using the elevator and went to the giant motion, where Monogram appeared

*Good day Agent P, today's mission is not the same as all the ones you have done before, today is a special day, what special

day?... that doesn't matter, you need to go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated immediately!* told Monogram to Perry

*Oh and before you ask, Doofenshmirtz already had some inator parts laying in the ground, so he made his new inator

with them, okay that's all you can leave now* added Monogram

Perry went to his jetmobile and left his base, just at the moment Carl went in

*Sir, are you sure it's a good idea to keep the "Daughter Villain Day" a secret?* asked Carl

*Well, I didn't want to ruin the surprise* replied Monogram

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "10:10 AM"*

"_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated-thought-if-you-think-about-it-it-actually-belongs-to-Vanessa-since-Doofenshmirtz-gave-it-to-_

_her-since-it's-Daughter-Villain-Day-and-technically-it-should-be-Vanessa's-Evil-Incorporated-but-they-didn't-changed-the-_

_lyrics-of-the-jingle-so-we-had-to-sing-it-like-we-always-do-even-if-it's-incorrect!_"

Perry arrived trought the window and he slipped in the wet floor he was in

*Oooh, wet floor! I wonder why I never thought of that* said Doofenshmirtz

Perry tried to get up, but he always slipped and fell to the floor

*Before you try anything, I would like to tell you that I'm not trying anything evil, somebody else is* said Doofenshmirtz

Perry raised an eyebrow

*What? They didn't tell you it was Daughter Villain Day?* asked Doofenshmirtz

Perry was confused

*It's a day when-you know what, I think it would be explained way better in a flashback* said Doofenshmirtz

both Perry and Doofenshmirtz looked at the sky, wich showed a flashback of the last chapter

*One Chapter Before*

*Yeah! It's that day when an evil Father who has an evil or kind-of-evil daughter, the daughter will do the Father's villain

stuff while the father teaches her how to do it* explained Doofenshmirtz

*One Chapter Later*

The flashback ended and Doofenshmirtz resumed

*So, for this special day, Vanessa will be the one you're gonna fight with* said Doofenshmirtz

Vanessa then went in

*Hi Perry* greeted Vanessa

Perry waved back before slipping and falling on the wet floor again

*So, dad normally would have a backstory to tell you but he told me it was optional* said Vanessa

*Instead, she'll show you her very first inator, I hope you're as excited as I am!* said Doofenshmirtz

Vanessa walked to a white sheet and removed it, revealing her inator

*Awesome isn't it? I teached her all she had to know* said Doofenshmirtz

Perry rolled his eyes while looking unamused

*It's the... The... Dad, what was the name of this machine again?* said and asked Vanessa

*_The Wet Floor-Inator!_* shouted Doofenshmirtz

Suddenly, an evil "_dun, dun, __**DUUUUN**_" sound effect was heard, wich was revealed to having been played by Doofenshmirtz mp3

*So, yeah you don't need to guess what it does, in fact the wet floor you are on was made from this inator* said Vanessa

Perry slipped once again

*Yeah, I guess I should remove that wet floor now* said Vanessa as she tried to press a button in the Wet Floor-inator

*Hold on!* shouted Doofenshmirtz as he went to Vanessa

*What?* asked Vanessa

*Don't bother yourself trying to free him, he can free himself* replied Doofenshmirtz

*Are you sure about it?* asked Vanessa

*Of course, just be patient* said Doofenshmirtz

Perry slowly swimmed his way out of the wet floor

*See? I told-* said Doofenshmirtz before being interrupted

Doofenshmirtz was interrupted by Perry who punched him in the face, but Perry had doubts about doing the same to Vanessa

*Well? What are you waiting for?* asked Vanessa

Perry punched Vanessa and tried to find the self destruct button on the Wet Floor-inator

*_Oh no you won't!_* said Vanessa as she went running to Perry

Vanessa and Perry started to fight against each other while Doofenshmirtz stared at the fight like he was an idiot

*Dad! Don't stand there and do something!* shouted Vanessa

Doofenshmirtz went to the machine and pressed a button, wich made the machine start a countdown

*_Darn it! _Why did I teached her to do something I never do?* said Doofenshmirtz in a confused tone

Perry pushed Vanessa away, punched Doofenshmirtz in the face and moved the Wet Floor-inator away before it shoot the laser

on a floor close to it, Perry then pushed the Wet Floor-inator to the wet floor causing the machine to slide all the way of

the building and crash in the ground

*Good job Agent P, sorry for not telling you about the D.V.D thing but I wanted to keep it a surprise, did you

like it?* said and then asked Monogram trough Perry's clock

Perry looked unamused

*I'll take that as a no, your mission is complete so return here Agent P* said Monogram

Perry called his jetmobile, jumped to it and left the D.E.I

*Well, you did good for your first time* said Doofenshmirtz

*Uh-huh, so is that all? Is it over?* asked Vanessa

*Yep, you have already felt how my evil stuff is* replied Doofenshmirtz

*And I really don't wanna do it again, can I leave now?* said and then asked Vanessa

*Of course* replied Doofenshmirtz

Vanessa left the room

*I'm so proud of her* thought Doofenshmirtz

The End


End file.
